Love After Letters
by Lady Melanthe
Summary: Placed after the events of "Dear Mother," Kaname and Senri marry and are preparing to live their lives together with their daughter, Mizuki, when hardships and drama soon threaten their happily ever after. Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the official characters that are used or mentioned in this fanfic. Warning: contains incest, mentions of mpreg, and yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's comments:**

**This is being written upon request by the same person who requested "Dear Mother." I hope it's just as good as (or better) than the prequel to this fanfic because I've honestly spent months working on this (I literally have over 22 pages of just this one chapter on my computer.) I'll try to post the second chapter as soon as possible hopefully in a far shorter time span than it took me to post this. A word of warning though, the next chapter will most likely be rated M for, ya know, the honeymoon night...**

**Let me know what you think in the reviews.**

Chapter 1:

_Come on, Senri. Get ahold of yourself_. I tell myself and I once again try the breathing exercises that Rima taught me back when I was pregnant with Mizuki. They used to work, but as I try them for my- what did Takuma call them?- pre-wedding jitters- or something like that- they don't seem to help much. I wipe my hands on the legs of my pants but that only works for a few minutes before they're damp again. Now I'm worrying about holding Kaname's hand down the aisle.

I look over at my fiancé and am surprised to see him looking so composed; as if he's incapable of feeling anything but calm and in control. Then I remember how stressed he was during my pregnancy and can't stop the small smile that tugs at the corners of my mouth.

Kaname looks over at me and smiles. "What's so funny?" he asks and I shake my head. "It's nothing." I tell him. He comes to me and pulls me to him. "Are you sure?"

I nod. "I was just wondering how you can stay so calm."

Kaname arches a brow. "Calm?" he laughs, "I'm terrified."

"…Really?"

"Well, not as much as I was with Mizuki," _No one could be as stressed as you were back then_, "But still."

"Well, you're really good at hiding it then." I can feel a low rumble in his chest with his laughs again.

"Am I? I've never noticed." I have to resist the incredible urge to roll my eyes at that. How could he _not _notice? As usual though he seems to read my thoughts - is he really?- and takes ahold of my hand. "Here, let me show you." And he presses the palm of my hand to his chest. At first I don't know why but then I feel it, his heart pounding hard in chest from… _anxiety?_ I look up at him surprised. "See? I'm not perfect, Senri."

But he is; if not in general than he is to me! I want to tell him this but when I open my mouth to talk I hear, "Am I interrupting?"

Kaname and I look up to see our friend, Takuma, standing beyond the gazebo we are under. He's beaming up at us with a sort of radiance that's almost blinding and a smile that's somehow wider than it usually is.

"No." Kaname answers. "What is it?"

"I just came to ask you two if you're ready to start the ceremony?" Takuma chirps still glowing. Kaname and I share a short gaze before telling him yes. At that my bubbly blond friend leaves practically skipping with enthusiasm as if _he's _the one getting married. Regardless I wish I can be as carefree as him.

The second he's gone I start to feel sick. I don't mean that I'm feeling ill- that's almost impossible for me as an aristocrat- but so anxious that I feel like curling up into a ball. I feel a coil starting to form in the pit of my stomach and as Kaname checks his silver rose cufflinks and satin bowtie I feel it starting to tighten even more.

A series of scenarios play out for me ranging from me postponing the wedding out of shear nervousness to me passing out halfway down the aisle. I'm still panicking when Kaname holds out his hand.

"Shall we go?" he asks and I give an unsure jerking nod. I wipe my hands on my pants one last time before taking his hand.

Before we leave Kaname kisses my cheek. "Everything's going to be fine." He assures me with tender eyes, "This is going to be the wedding of our dreams; I promise." It's a comfort and I give him a small smile. It's not much but it's enough for us.

Upon our arrival Kaname and I are introduced to a crowd of our friends and family by the sound of violins. Everyone turns around in their seats to face us and the coil in my stomach sinks. I squeeze Kaname's hand. It feels like my first catwalk all over again and I'm more relieved than I thought I would be when we finally reach the wedding arch. The officiant- an aging vampire with thinning brown and grey hair- welcomes us with a smile and half bow before beginning the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today in this beautiful garden to join together Kaname Kuran-sama and Senri Shiki-sama." The man starts. "On behalf of the couple I would like to thank all who could attend this ceremony. By being here you celebrate with these two men the love that they have discovered within one another and you support their decision to commit themselves to one another for the rest of their lives."

I glance back over my shoulder at the crowd. The officiant makes it sound so easy, but I know that supporting Kaname and I is a challenge. I mean, we're cousins getting married after having a child together. I don't like to think about it much but I know deep inside that pretty much everything about our relationship is very much tabooed. Seeing everyone sitting there smiling up at us, though, helps reassure me that everything really will be okay.

"We are here to celebrate love. This is the union of two individuals; two hearts, two bodies, two minds, and two souls. Therefore, marriage is not to be entered into lightly, but reverently, honestly, and deliberately. And it is into this union that Kaname Kuran sama and Senri Shiki sama come now to be joined. Now, two readings to express the joy and love on this occasion the first being 'From Leaves of Grass' by Walt Whitman, the second is the 'Arbor' by Sappho." The officiant clears his throat before reading the poems from a small book that he has in his hands.

I'm familiar with both poems. Kaname used to read them- along with other poetry- out loud late at night. Sometimes I would sit across from him on the couch listening to the mellow sound of his voice with my eyes closed and our child kicking in my stomach. They're likable works so I wasn't surprised when Kaname wanted at least one of them to be read.

When the readings are done the officiant clears his throat again.

"Now then, will you Senri Shiki take Kaname Kuran to be your life partner, to love and respect; to be honest with and the to stand by through whatever may come?"

I look at him, my cousin, my fiancé, the father of my daughter, and one of the most important people in my life and say without hesitation, "I will."

The officiant asks Kaname the same thing and still staring into my eyes he says, "I will." There is a sniffle from the crowd and I look to see the headmaster wiping his eyes.

"Now, Senri and Kaname sama, it is time for your vows."

"Senri Shiki sama please repeat after me." He says and I do, word for word.

"In the presence of our friends and family, I, Senri Shiki, choose you, Kaname Kuran, to be my life partner, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, to love and to cherish, and to be faithful to you alone. This is my solemn vow."

Then,

"In the presence of our friends and family, I, Kaname Kuran, choose you, Senri Shiki, to be my life partner, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, to love and to cherish, and to be faithful to you alone. This is my solemn vow."

With the vows said and done the rings are presented to us by Rima's little brother on a dark red pillow.

"These rings symbolize the never-ending circle of love. May they remind you always of the vows you have taken this day and of the eternal love which you both share. Now take these rings as a symbol of this commitment, that wherever you go, you will return to each other, whatever you have you will share with each other, for your lives are joined in love and trust."

Kaname takes my hand. "With this ring I commit my heart and soul to you." He says as he slips the ring onto my finger.

I take the ring from the pillow and do the same, repeating the same phrase.

Our guests instantly erupt into a series of applauds forcing the officiant to wait a good three minutes before he is able to announce our marriage.

"With the power invested in me I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss."

While Kaname and I have unquestionably kissed before the wedding, the kiss at the altar is somehow… different. My heart soars in my chest as we kiss and for a moment everything and everyone just disappears. It's just me and him then, trying desperately to hold onto at least some ounce of control so that we don't end up clawing at each other like animals, pulling at our clothes and our hair…

I feel weak in the knees once we separate and it reminds of the first time that we kissed, back when I thought I was dreaming the whole situation up until Kaname's lips on mine sent my heart pounding and my mind racing.

Kaname holds onto me to keep me from falling. Then, without warning, he kisses me again, harder this time to the point that I think my lips are bruised. And it's in this moment- as people whistle and clap and Takuma repeats a series of aww's- that I think, _I can't possibly become happier than this._

**More author comments:**

**I'm still looking for a beta reader for this fanfic. Message me if you're interested and I'll check out your beta profile. Also, I made up Rima's little brother in this chapter. I don't recall her having any younger siblings but I couldn't think of any official Vampire Knight characters who would be able to fulfill the role of ring bearer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's comments:**

**I'm terrible at updating…. Also this chapter is in Kaname's pov. The person who requested this wanted it to be in both Senri and Kaname's povs so I'm trying to switch back and forth between them. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2:

Yellow lights flicker in his eyes from the streetlamps. He licks his lips making them glimmer and smiles. When Senri leans his head on my shoulder the smell of his cologne fills my nose. I wrap my arms around him and nuzzle his hair. We sit like this in silence, Senri listening to the beating of my heart and I to the rumbling of passing car engines and the low jazz music that filters in from the driver's radio system. These are the moments that I have come to live for.

When we pull up to our destination I help Senri out of the limousine and take his arm. The reception's location was a warehouse that, as far as humans were concerned, has long since been abandoned. Tasteless graffiti covers the outside walls. Litter clutters the sidewalk cracked with blades of dying grass peeking up from in between. The air reeks of smog and cigarette smoke. Inside, the sweet scent of frankincense and lavender drift from oil lanterns. Senri wipes his hands on his pants before we enter.

Our arrival is announced by the master of ceremony. Our guests applaud and line up to give us their congratulations. Among them is Sara who instantly insists on making her presence known above all else.

"That was a lovely ceremony, Kaname." She says and she flashes a smile that makes Senri cringe beneath her gaze. I squeeze his hand and trace small circles with my thumb.

"Thank you very much, Sara." My faux smile widens.

"You are welcome. I saw your daughter by the way." Senri frowns. "She is absolutely precious. I imagine that this was a good time for her birth. I hear taboo is in this time of year."

A part of me wants to tear out her blackened heart. The other part of me welcomes her presence. For hours I have been plagued with vulgar thoughts of my beloved Senri. Who else to cool the fires of my passion than her? So I continue to smile and take her back handed compliments with a grain of salt until she slithers away.

"Now I see why not many people invite Shirabuki-sama to parties." Senri mutters. I laugh.

"That's why _we _didn't invite her."

A few other uninvited guests, mostly purebloods and their entourage, plague the reception but none of them are quite as bad as Sara. A few actually try to give their honest congratulations and when Senri asks if they were being sarcastic I assure him that they weren't; purebloods just appear that way. Still, it is tedious speaking to people we have no desire to be here.

Thankfully, we are soon able to find refuge with my mother-in-law and our daughter-

"Kaname! Kaname!" Kaien Cross runs up to us with tears whelming up in his eyes. "Miss Shiki won't let me hold the baby." He points an accusing finger back at my mother-in-law who scowls at him. She presses Mizuki close to her bosom. "Leave us alone." She shouts. He scrunches up his face and clenches his fist as if on the verge of throwing a fit.

"Make her share!"

Sometimes I honestly feel as if I'm surrounded by children. It's hard to remember that he was once a revered hunter. As Kaien tries once again to take Mizuki from Lady Shiki I wonder if he has really become this way or if he is acting.

Senri steps forward and sits down beside his mother. "Mother," he says, "Will you please let the headmaster hold Mizuki for a little?"

Lady Shiki frowns. "But she's my grandchild. I want to keep holding her." Senri prepares to say something more when Kaien interrupts him.

"Please? I promise I'll give her right b-" Lady Shiki gives him a look that could chill the blood of any man- human or vampire. Kaien pales instantly and before I know it he is behind me.

"How can she be so scary?" He whimpers and grabs onto me as if I am his shield.

I chuckle. "I believe it was William Congreve who said 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'." Senri looks up at me and raises a brow.

"How do you automatically know who said that?"

I shrug. "I just do."

Senri looks me up and down for a moment before turning back to his mother.

"You really are spoiled, mother." Lady Shiki ignores him though and instead begins to snuggle Mizuki.

"She has hair like ours." She muses. "Maybe I'll give her my brush one day as a gift. It's made of only the finest materials."

"I know. I also know that Mizuki will love it."

Lady Mizuki continues to coddle her grandchild until suddenly her expression contorts. Kaien becomes alert aware of her outbursts. "What's wrong with her eyes?"

"Um… I don't know what you mean." Senri flashes Rima a confused look. Rima, who sat on the other side of Lady Shiki, looks to me.

"Her eyes. They aren't blue like ours. What's wrong with them?"

Senri falls silent for a moment. "Mother," He says, "There is nothing wrong with Mizuki's eyes. They're like Kaname's. She has his eyes just as she has my hair." Lady Shiki looks up at him.

"Kaname? Why does that name sound familiar?"

Senri frowns deeply. Until now I never realized how hard it must've been for my beloved to grow up with a mother so… unwell. Yes, he had spoken of her before and- when something would remind him of her- had told me stories of when he was younger. But as I watch him struggle to explain to her who I was I couldn't help but pity the child who had to comfort his ill mother all those years. Could she really be a part of Mizuki's life?

"This is Kaname, mother." Senri stands and takes my hand in his. When Lady Shiki turns her gaze to me I smile as warmly as I can. Taking her condition into consideration I do not take her hand but choose to bow humbly before her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you in person, Lady Shiki. I hope you are enjoying yourself."

She stares at me for a moment, searching for something familiar. Suspense pulses off of Senri in waves as he waits for how she will react to me. Finally, she smiles back.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well." She says. Her radiance shines through her madness and I see where Senri inherited his splendor.

With a certain disaster averted Senri and I are soon called away for the first dance. Our guests have begun to crowd around the cleared away dance floor. The silver flowers from the spotlights twirl along the floor as petals swirl up into the air. The song "I can't help falling in love with you" begins to filter from the speakers and I take Senri into my arms. I was never a Presley fan but Senri had his heart set on the song. I have to admit that it isn't bad. I remember Mizuki kicking excitedly in Senri's stomach when I approved the song. Memories like that make my yearning for him all the worse.

By the time the song stops I realize that I had been so caught up in my mind that I lost track of time. As I pluck a petal from his hair I find myself being torn between wanting that dance to have lasted just a little bit longer and wanting this whole event to be over as soon as possible. That way it's just us again, in each other's arms, craving touch after touch…

The cake is brought out shortly after. It is five tiers decked with blush red fondant roses that cascade down the sides. The stand is lined in pearls that catch the light and glisten like diamonds. Silver intertwined hearts stand on top. Senri takes up the knife balancing on the edge and eyes me. There is a hungry gleam in his eyes and I have to flash him warning look to deter him from cutting my hand. He pouts but doesn't cut me. A wave of confusion washes over our guests once we cut the cake.

"What kind of cake is that?"

"Was that intentional?"

"What a strange cake…"

Even Senri looks up at me baffled.

"This is what you wanted, correct? We never fully decided on the wedding cake so I decided to do both. It is half and half."

Senri looks down at the cake then back at me. Without warning he bounces up and kisses me firm on the lips. It leaves me stunned and Senri laughs sweetly at my shock. I can hear Kaien saying how cute we are and Takuma cheerfully warning us to "save it for the honeymoon." Someone else giggles but I can't tell who. Once I regain myself I smile.

"I'm glad you like it."

We dig into the cake slice on the porcelain plate and feed it to one another. The taste is- how can I put this?- unique. The moment I taste the bitter tang of peppermint and red velvet a sharp shiver shoots through my body. Senri's face scrunches up. He squeezes his eyes shut and puckers his lips thrashing his head back and forth.

"Kaname?" he whimpers.

"Yes?"

"You were right. It was just the cravings talking." He really is adorable; too adorable really for either of our own good.

A smudge of icing lingers of the corner of his lips. I want to lick it away but settle for wiping it off with a finger. My thumb stills on the corner of his plump lips for just a second too long as my mind races to every single dirty thing that I can to do with them. Senri's eyes flicker to mine and I see the want in his eyes. Before I lose the little control that I have left I withdraw from him like his skin is fire and wipe my hand on a napkin.

I initially thought- with that look in his eyes- that Senri would be ready to go the second the event was over but it seems not. We stay a few minutes longer as he insists no giving Kaien further instructions on how to care for Mizuki. Kaien nods and tries his best to scribble down everything that Senri tells him into a notebook. Yuki holds Mizuki and listens almost as diligently as the headmaster.

"D-don't you think you two should get going?" Kaien asks.

"Not yet. Now make sure you play Mozart's moonlight sonata before she goes to sleep. It's number five on the track I gave you …"

Kaien looks to me for help.

I wait a little longer until Kain insists that I'm being "unnecessarily cruel".

"Come, Senri. Everyone is waiting to see us off." I take Senri's arm and lead him away but not before kissing Mizuki on the forehead and thanking Kaien and Yuki for volunteering to look after her. Even as we walk away Senri continues to shout back to the poor man.

Our guests throw rose petals and white confetti as we leave. We wave to them, thank them for attending, and slip into the limousine. We are in each other's arms the moment the door closes behind us.

Teeth scrape soft lips as they part. Tongues tangle between our lips as soft moans escape in between gasps of breath. The taste of the cake and the reception wine are still on his tongue. When we pull away it's only to catch our breath and even then it's too long for us to be apart. Senri's cheeks are already flushed bright red. His eyes are wide, wild and dark as he stares at me from behind his bangs. My beloved's hands are cold as they caress my cheeks. He peppers my face and neck with kisses.

Senri gives a startled squeal as I tug him up into my lap. His thigh settles on my groin. He's bringing me closer and closer to losing my mind each time he squirms against my cock. It throbs and hardens painfully in my trousers. He mewls. I know he feels the heat radiating against his leg. He wants it, my cock deep inside of him. Sensations explode in my mind. Senri's grinding his body down on me.

I grab him by the hips and thrust up against him pinning him there to just take it, to feel my desire for him. Hard. I bite his ear lobe. His body arches. Senri reaches back and grabs my hands. He doesn't pull them away but claws at the knuckles drawing blood. The car swerves. When I look down at his lap I see his cock straining beneath the fabric.

"Soon." I breathe into his ear. "Soon."

By the time we arrive to our honeymoon home we are nearly out of our minds with desire. Senri leaps from the car like an excited child surprising the driver. He grabs my arm and tugs me up the cobblestone pathway to the door. I'm barely able to tell the man that he is dismissed. As I try to retrieve the key and unlock the door Senri struggles to undo my bowtie. My ear tingles with his breath washing over the side of my face with every pant.

The inside of the villa is cool, made only worse by the vaulted ceilings and cold marble flooring. I had planned to at least make it to the bedroom door but Senri has other ideas. With surprising strength he pulls me down to the floor. I try unbuttoning my shirt but he's beautifully impatient and, shoving my hands away, rips open the tuxedo himself. Pristine buttons roll across the floor. He'll hate himself tomorrow when he realizes he ruined a garment made by his favorite designer, but for now that is the furthest thing from his mind.

The soft smacking of our lips fill the foyer. My scalp stings as he tugs at my hair and his nails scratch at the nape of my neck. We kiss bruising lips and piercing them with little nicks from our teeth.

"I want you so badly." I sigh against his lips. When I begin to undress him, he hesitates and grips my hands.

"What's wrong?" I ask him. He blushes but shakes his head.

"It- it's fine. It's nothing." He tells me. He lets go of my hand.

"Are you sure?" I don't know what has come over him but he continues to insist that everything is okay.

"Just fuck me." He says. He draws me to him and lays a single kiss on my lips. His arms fall away allowing me to undress him. I do it slowly, tormenting us both as each layer is removed piece by piece. He keens long and heavy and his body arches up in a perfect bow when I lick at a nipple. I lap at it, catch it between my teeth and tug lightly until I hear him cry my name. I purposely ignore the other nipple making him grumble. Butterfly kisses down his stomach and his skin rises in goose bumps beneath my breath. I stop just above his cock.

It's erect with a small drop of precum balances on the tip. His pants grow heavy and I can feel his body tense up beneath my fingers when I lick the drop away.

"Don't do that. I won't be able to stop myself from-" He bites his tongue when I swallow him down. His hips jerk to the side then bucks upwards forcing his cock further down my throat. I choke for a moment but finally get into a rhythm. No matter how many times I do this with him I always feel like a bit of an amateur when I deep throat Senri.

It isn't long before he comes. I could've moved in time to avoid that ejaculation but I don't and it sputters into my mouth. His semen is sweet on my tongue thanks to his love of strawberries and Rima's forcing him to drink herbal tea. It drips down my chin and when I am about to wipe it away Senri stops me.

"Let me." He sits up and licks his cum away, his tongue trailing up to my lips before he kisses me; blood and semen.

"You know I wanted to cum with you." Senri chides.

"We have all night for that." I shed my ripped shirt and jacket and undo my pants. I move behind him and coax him on his hands and knees. I stare at him for a moment, at the subtle curves in his body, the delicate arch in his back and the way his cock presses against his navel.

I lick my lips imagining my cock shoved between his cheeks. "Finger yourself." He groans but does so without hesitation. Never mind one finger, he shoves two inside of his hole, pressing them further and further in until they're to the knuckle. Two fingers quickly become three and he's starting to breathe heavy.

I stroke myself as I watch him wither. He looks back at me. When he squeezes his eyes shut and moans I know that he's found his prostate. Still stroking myself I kneel down behind him. His hole quivers when I blow on it. When I push my finger in alongside his, his pretty hole clenches tight before opening wide. I spit on the cleft of his ass. That and the precum from my cock and Senri's saliva will have to do for now. The lubrication is upstairs in the bedroom and neither of us have the discipline to stop and go retrieve it.

"I'm going to make you beg, dear." I fuck into him before he can say a word. Just a few inches into that tight hot hole and we both moan from deep down in our throats.

Senri screams and claws at the floor. His ass greedily swallows more and more of my cock, stretching and withering around my length. I don't realize that I've been holding my breath until I'm settled deep inside of him and exhale. I don't know which I like more, the sound of his moans and pleads, or the way that he takes me without even straining.

His arms buckle and I wrap an arm around his torso to keep him steady. I thrust deep inside of him, hard, fucking him so hard his body quakes with each thrust. He takes it beautifully though, as he always has.

"Oh god."

I slide my hand along the curve of his hip and rest it low on his abdomen. There, in the pit of his stomach, I feel the bulge of my cock thrusting against his insides. Against the palm of my hand I feel it, there then gone each time I withdraw.

"Fuck me, fuck me, oh _yes_ fuck me!" I grab his hair and pull him back onto his heels, still pounding into him. This way I can thrust even deeper into that suffocating heat than before. His throaty moan is muffled by a kiss, hard against his mouth, bruising his lips and clashing against teeth.

Senri likes it when I grab him by the throat. Loves it when I tighten my grip to the point that he can barely breathe, when he's struggling to gasp each time I rub against his prostate.

I feel my mind starting to fog over and I know that I am about to cum. Instinctively I start to stroke Senri's cock. He clenches his teeth and groans from deep down in his throat. When he cums he cums hard screaming my name at the top of his lungs. His hole convulses around me and it's like white lightening dancing in my head.

I want so badly to finish inside of him. I want to cum deep inside of him and watch it drip from his gape. But we can't risk it right now, not after we've just had a baby, so when I feel myself about to lose it completely I pull out. Senri whimpers. He clenches and unclenches desperately wanting me back inside but instead I jerk myself off a little more and finish on his back.

"I couldn't." I gasp. "I couldn't do it." I couldn't cum inside of him. Not yet. Not so soon.

As we cool down I guide Senri back onto his hands and knees. When I release him he slumps forward flat against the floor. He's breathing heavy and I see that his eyes have glazed over. He licks his lips and swallows hard. As he regains himself I pick him up and carry him to the bedroom. There we make love until the sun rises. Afterwards we rest sated and exhausted in each other's arms.

"I love you, Senri." I tell him, trailing my fingers across his hips. He smiles lazily and snuggles closer.

"The second the sun goes down," He mumbles beneath his breath. "I'm gonna ride you." He falls asleep then, snoring lightly into my side. I find myself waiting eagerly for the sun to set.

**More author's comments:**

**I'm still looking for a beta reader. If you are interested private message me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's comments:**

**My deepest apologies for how long it took to upload this. Fingers crossed that it doesn't take me nearly as long to update again. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3 (Senri):

I've noticed lately that Mizuki cries every time the doorbell rings. The noise is nothing special, just a simple chime, but every time she hears it she throws a fit. Rima thinks it's adorable. Takuma thought that maybe the doorbell was too loud. I would agree with that if it wasn't for the fact that she does the same thing whenever someone knocks. I'm afraid that my daughter is antisocial at an early age. I think about this as she starts to scream and cry yet again.

"Sshh. Sshh. It's okay, Mizu. We just have guests." I try to calm her down, but that only makes her cry louder. Yep. My daughter is antisocial.

Kaname asks the maid dusting the picture frames if she can answer the door. The woman nods and hurries off down the hall. Once she's out of the room Kaname puts down the book that he's been pretending to read for the past half hour and comes over to where I'm sitting. Without saying a word he places his hand on top of Mizuki's head and strokes her temple with his thumb. Our daughter stops crying instantly.

_She's like an alarm clock. _

The maid soon returns. "Kaname-sama and Senri-sama are right this way." She gestures to our unknown guests and steps aside as they come in.

My mother and uncle enter the room. I instantly become nervous. While I saw my mother a little over a week ago at the reception, I haven't seen my uncle for months; since I was pregnant with Mizuki actually. It's a surprise that he's even here. Kaname seems just as put off by his sudden visit as I am. Still, he puts on his usual cover up smile and greets my- his?- relatives.

"I hope you don't mind our coming." My uncle says. He bows before my husband. It's weird, really. I mean- I know it's expected given Kaname's status, but still…

"No. We don't mind at all." Kaname says. He welcomes my uncle with a handshake and my mother with a pleasant smile.

My uncle nods in my direction. "Senri."

"Hello, uncle." Eh, this certainly isn't awkward…

I turn to greet my mother. "Hello, mothe-"

"There's my little Mizuki!" She runs forward and snatches Mizuki up from my arms. "I've _missed_ you!" I try, but I honestly can't remember her ever being this excited to see me. I soon come to the conclusion that she used to, only I've forgotten.

"We just couldn't wait to see you all." My uncle says.

'_We' or 'she'?_

"Well we're glad to see you both." Kaname gestures for them to take a seat.

My uncle makes a real effort not to sit next to his sister and the baby. It's as if he'll be sitting next to a disfigured mutt rather than his own grandniece with a look like that.

My uncle clears his throat. "So. How was the- erm- honeymoon?" He looks back and forth between the two of us.

"It was fine. We had fun." I look to my mother. "Mother, the beach was beautiful. It really was everything that you said it was." She's too occupied with Mizuki though to pay attention.

"I agree. It was perfect." Kaname.

My uncle raises a brow. "Is that so? And you didn't have any trouble?" he asks.

Kaname shakes his head, the smile faint. "Not at all."

I'm not sure if Kaname's lying to my uncle or if he's genuinely forgotten about the-well- incident that occurred on this "perfect beach".

You see, during our honeymoon Kaname and I spent a good amount of our time on the beach; sometimes laying out in the sand or walking along the shore line letting the water wash up around our feet (skinny dipping once while no one else was around.) During one of these times we had come across another young couple. At first we and the other couple ignored each other. Then, just as they got close to us, something happened… I remember the woman- some overly tanned blonde- looking me up and down. She then leaned in and whispered something in the man's ear. I couldn't hear what she had said to him but I did catch what he said back.

"That's fuckin' disgusting. Can't they keep that shit private or somethin'?" It was only for a split second but in that moment I felt my blood run cold and my heart still.

Disgusting? Us? Before that I had never run into any real discrimination. Sure, there were a few surprised and awkward glances back while I was really pregnant, but never anything like people calling Kaname and I "disgusting". I suppose that was because, while I was pregnant, I was primarily around people who knew me. Classmates, fellow models, etc. they all knew who I was and for the most part who the father was. No one dared to say anything negative to me for fear of what Kaname would do. But these people- humans- had no idea who we were and said these things without fear.

At first I was shocked, then hurt, and then partially embarrassed. I wanted to let go of Kaname's hand but he held on tight and wouldn't let go.

"Don't listen to them." He said, squeezing my hand but the experience was already engraved in my mind. We never spoke of the issue again but for the rest of the honeymoon I treaded carefully conscious of the fact that not everyone would understand us.

Mizuki's crying snaps me out of my head.

"What's wrong with her?" my mother asks. She's trying her best to bounce and shoosh her granddaughter but it's not working. Confusion and worry are beginning to show on her face, but I know that cry and know it's nothing to panic about.

"She's just hungry, mother." I say as I take Mizuki from her. "I'll go feed her." Out the corner of my eye, as I'm walking out of the room and telling everyone that I'll be back, I see my uncle twist his mouth. He says nothing though.

In the kitchen I retrieve a bottle from the fridge. For now we have mostly been giving Mizuki Kaname's blood. He thinks it'll be a good idea to make her as strong as possible as early as possible. "And what will be better than using the blood of a pureblood?" I couldn't argue with that reasoning.

As I'm preparing her bottle, Mizuki begins to open and close her mouth greedily. Despite being so young she's already mastered the annoyed expression that now shows on her face.

"I'm _trying_ to hurry, Mizu." I groan. Before having one I had no idea babies needed to eat this much. It's pretty much constantly, day and night, _all _the time. I regret not having done more research on being a parent, like Kaname did.

Mizuki quiets down upon getting her bottle. With her crying quieted (for now) I go back to the others in the living room. My mother is standing by the window when I walk in while my uncle and Kaname are sitting across from one another, chatting over tablet blood. My husband looks up at me and smiles making my heart flutter.

"Ah, Senri."My uncle says. "Kaname was just telling me how you two were finally planning to go back to school next week."

I nod. He makes it seem as if we'll be going back next month or something, but in reality we'll be going back in three days considering it's only Friday. Kaname and I wanted to spend just a little more time alone with our daughter without the distractions of wedding planning or school work, but we decided that it was best to get back to the academy as soon as possible… Actually Kaname decided that we go back as soon as possible. I personally wasn't in any hurry to get back to drawn out boring lectures and stacks of homework.

"That's good. I was beginning to worry that you would swap your school and work days for a life as a stay at home m-"

"Father." Kaname interjects. Thank goodness, I don't think I would've been able to take it if he had flat out called me a stay out home "mother". I'm still a boy after all despite having had a child.

"No, uncle I-"

"What about modeling? Are you returning to it?" My mother doesn't turn away from the window as she speaks. I wonder what she sees out there.

Kaname takes Mizuki and the bottle from me when I sit down beside him. I'm surprised he hadn't taken her sooner. I'm even more surprised that my mother hasn't tried to get her back yet.

"Akira-san came the other day. She had an idea that I make a "massive comeback" by walking in an upcoming high end fashion show. If I agree to it I'll be show casing the designer's most anticipated creation. I was actually wondering if you and uncle would like to come. I can get you guys tickets.

My mother had been doing better these past few weeks. Hopefully she'll be able to make it. I look to uncle and wonder if he'll be interested as well.

My mother looks back from the window a small almost sad smile. The look on her face is one that I have seen a dozen times, the look of remorse tinged with sadness. I'm ready for the upcoming words. "I'm sorry, dear," That's how most of her sentences started back when I was a child. "But I can't. I don't think I'm quite ready for the cameras yet."

I want to be upset but at the same time I'm able to convince myself that it's best that she not overdo herself. It's best that she realizes her limitations rather than get out in public and make a scene. I force a smile, nod, and tell her that it's okay. I understand. My uncle says that he'll see if he can make it. For some reason I don't hold out hope for his attendance. Sure, there are hints of how things were before, but I can see that not everything is back to normal between us.

After that we make small talk for a little while until my uncle says that he has to leave for some business meeting. Before he can finish his sentence my mother leaves the room and begins to head to the front door. I follow, taking Mizuki with me, leaving my uncle and Kaname alone.

"You have a lovely home, Senri." She says looking around at the random vases and paintings that crowd the foyer. It's not really my taste but oh well. Kaname likes them.

"Thank you, mother. You're welcome to visit anytime."

She looks around for a moment. "Do you and Kaname have a sitter for Mizuki yet?"

I had a feeling she was going to ask that. "Yes. It took a while but we were able to find a suitable nanny to watch after her." She looks saddened but she doesn't say anything. Instead she hugs me tightly.

"I'm glad we could come to an understanding, Jurou-san. I surely hope there are no hard feelings." Kaname and my uncle emerge from the living room.

"Of course not, Kaname-sama." The look on his face, however, says that he's a little sore from whatever conversation they just had. Still they smile and shake hands. I want to ask what he shouldn't have hard feelings about, but just like with their last private conversation months ago, I'm sure no one will tell me.

My mother and uncle say their goodbyes as they walk to their car. We wave them off as they pull away and remain on the front porch for just a little bit longer until Kaname hurries me and Mizuki back inside. The wind has started to blow and he's still worried that we'll get sick. I can't help but laugh at how paranoid he still is about us. I'm almost about to remind him that Mizuki and I can't get sick when I bite it back. Instead I just shake my head a little and walk back inside.

"Papa is so weird, Mizu."

Mizuki coos in agreement…

"Mm, right there. Touch me right there."

It's later in the night when Kaname and I are in our bedroom. He presses his body down atop of mine, pressing me further into the mattress. He grabs at my waist, at my hips, leaving delicious bruises beneath his fingers. Due to Mizuki's constant all night crying Kaname and I haven't been able to have sex since our honeymoon. But tonight, for once since she's been born, Mizuki is sound asleep seemingly without any signs of waking up soon.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down into another kiss. It's wet and heavy and filled with every ounce of desire that we've had building up for the past three days. When I feel Kaname's tongue slip into my mouth my body grows a little bit hotter and my cock a little bit harder. He growls against my mouth as I roll my hips up against his.

"Let's do it while she's still asleep." I whisper in his ear.

Kaname pulls away and retrieves the lubrication from the nightstand drawer. I'm so excited that I can't stand it until-

"Condoms?" I groan. "Come on, Kaname. Can't we just-"

Kaname shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Senri but no. We already have our hands full with Mizuki."

I'm pouting now and can only imagine how childish I must look to him. He laughs and kisses me.

"Let's enjoy this moment while we can."

Kaname slips on the condom with swift speed and wastes no time with teasing as he spreads a good amount of lubrication over his cock. I can't wait to have him inside of my again. It seems like it's been an eternity without him.

When Kaname's done he spreads open my legs. The hungry look in his eyes doesn't help my level of horniness at all.

"Just push it inside of me. I can take the pain. Please just…" God I can't take it anymore. I need him so bad.

Kaname's just about to thrust his big juicy cock inside of me *sigh* when we're interrupted. Mizuki's crying on the other end of the baby monitor. It's both the sound of hunger and- more importantly- the sound of neither of us getting any tonight. Kaname stills, the head of his cock resting against my waiting hole, and frowns. When he withdraws I feel like throwing my own tantrum.

"Why can't we just hire a live-in nanny?" I complain. Kaname stands up from the bed.

"And what would we be without these moments?" He laughs.

I shrug. "Sexually satisfied?"

Kaname chuckles as he removes the condom and puts on his robe.

"I'll be back for you in a moment." He says that, but we both know deep inside that it's going to be yet _another_ long and sexless night.

**More comments:**

**Kids: Ruining sexy time for their parents since… the beginning of time?**

**Also, Akira is the name that I gave Senri and Rima's manager. I don't think she had an actual name in the manga (or at least I couldn't find it) so I just made one up for her. I did the same for the uncle. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Kaname):

Mizuki is crying. I can hear her on the edges of my subconscious, her cries echoing in my head. When I move to get up Senri, who was curled into my back, groans and- still asleep- tries to grab for my arm. I avoid his reach and slip on my bedroom slippers. The late afternoon light shines in faintly from behind the curtains and I make a mental note to buy thicker ones.

I'm still half asleep as I make my way to Mizuki's room. The sharp clear sound of her crying instantly rouses me though as I walk through the door. I pick up my little cherub and drowsily carry her downstairs to the kitchen. There I give her a bottle. I sit at the island counter and try my hardest not to drift back off as Mizuki feeds. Once she is fed and burped I bring her back upstairs and place her in her crib. As I lay her down she yawns and begins squirming against the flowered print bedding. My cherub; she really is so cute. And to think that barely over a month ago she was inside of my precious boy kicking against his stomach and bringing me such anxiety that I could hardly sleep.

I can admit now that when I first found out about Senri's pregnancy from our school's nurse, I was a mixture of- well- less than excited emotions. I was shocked because I had no idea that Senri was an omega vampire. I was also worried and- as much as I hate to admit it- I was upset. How could we cope with a child? I wasn't prepared for nor wanted a child at the time and I knew that when he wasn't in school, Senri was primarily focused on his modeling career. None of this changed that I had gotten him pregnant though and that we were going to be parents. Still, for all of this trouble I look down at my daughter and am so happy that she came into our lives. I stay with her and gently stroke her head and rub her stomach until she falls back asleep.

By the time Mizuki's taken care of, it's evening. My alarm clock will be going off soon so I don't bother returning to our bed. Instead I go into the bathroom where I brush my teeth and take a shower. In the shower I let the warm water wash over me as I let my mind wonder. I'm thinking about requested meetings when I hear the sharp ringing of my alarm. A few seconds later I hear a shout followed by a sudden crash. Takuma may have been right when he warned that using an alarm clock to wake Senri wasn't the best idea. I file this new piece of information away in the forefront of my mind along with other things that I need to know about living with my beloved. It's filed between _never_ remove his headphones and always have that pocky candy he loves fully stocked.

When I emerge from the bathroom I find my alarm clock shattered against the wall. Senri is now sprawled out across our bed, his bottom half still on his side while his upper half has shifted over to mine. His face is buried into my pillow as he grumbles into its fabric. I take a moment to admire this rather comical scene before making my way over to him.

"Wake up, my beloved. It's time to get ready." I say to him.

Senri groans but doesn't move. When I touch his shoulder he withdraws from my touch and hides beneath the covers.

"Senri," I scold him. "It's time to get up." He grumbles something under his breath that I don't quite catch. "What was that, Senri?"

"I said go on without me!" groans Senri from beneath the covers. I laugh and tell him that I would never leave him behind to which Senri only grunts.

"Now let's go. Mizuki's caretaker will be here shortly and I want to be ready to go by the time she arrives."

As Senri begrudgingly pulls himself out of bed I go downstairs into my study. There I look over some letters that I meant to read last night but was unable to do. I'm still within my study when the doorbell rings. Upstairs I hear Mizuki begin to cry followed by Senri's hurried footsteps as he goes to her. By the time the housemaid knocks on my door I'm nearly done looking through various invitations and letters of concern.

The maid peeks into the room. "Mrs. Abigail has arrived, Kuran-sama." She informs me.

"Thank you, Emma." I say.

I finish reading the last of a letter before going to meet Mrs. Abigail in the foyer. She is smoothing out the front of her dress and bows when she sees me.

"Good morning, Kuran-sama."

"Hello, Mrs. Abigail. It is good to see you again." I great her with a small smile and nod and guide her up the stairs.

"I heard Mizuki-san's cries. I hope my ringing the doorbell didn't upset her."

"You would have upset her whether you rang or knocked. That is just the way she is right now." I assure her. Mrs. Abigail nods but continues to apologize.

In Mizuki's baby room Senri is tending to our daughter, rocking her in his arms and trying his best to shoosh her. He's more or less dressed with his jacket and cufflinks still undone. I wish I could tell if his hair is brushed or not, but honestly I've never been able to.

"It's time for us to go, Senri." I tell him. Senri looks from me to Mrs. Abigail then back again. He holds my gaze for a moment before sighing and cuddling Mizuki. When he finally hands her over to her caretaker it's done with clear hesitation almost like a child having to hand over his favorite toy.

Mrs. Abigail sees this and assures Senri and me that she will take care of our daughter as if she were her own child. I'm sure that she will. We found that Mrs. Abigail was the most qualified out of dozens of candidates; we conducted multiple interviews, background checks and more to make sure. Yes, as much as I and Senri hate to leave our daughter, Mrs. Abigail is truly the best choice. Regardless of this and despite me telling him that it has already been taken care of, Senri feels the need to go over the checklist for Mizuki with Mrs. Abigail. It is only once he's assured that she understands everything that he allows me to guide him out of the door. On our way out I tease Senri a bit about how responsible he has become.

"If only you were this meticulous when it came to your studies." I say. I tease him but parenthood can truly change people.

"Yeah well, I didn't carry my homework inside of me for months." He shoots back and he climbs into the back of the car. As I get in beside him, he looks back over his shoulder at our caretaker, concern in his eyes.

"Remember, you wanted Mrs. Abigail as well." I remind him.

"I know…" But still he worries.

Unable to keep it to myself any longer and wanting to offer my love some comfort I confess that I have assigned Seiren to secretly watch after our new caretaker. "Just to be cautious." I continue.

Senri smiles. It's small but it warms my heart to see him do so, especially since he smiles in front of no one else. With his mind at ease Senri settles back into his seat and already begins to doze off.

"Senri, open your eyes." He shakes his head and asks for "just a few minutes."

"You shouldn't keep falling asleep like this. It's not good for you." In the past I allowed Senri to have these irregular sleeping patters but only because I read that it could be a symptom of his pregnancy; however, I'm now afraid that it'll affect his academic performance.

Senri once again refuses to get up when I ask him to and lays his head on my shoulder. "Five more minutes." He mutters tiredly.

It is in this moment that I realize two things: 1. That I have become far more absorbed in Senri than I previously realized; and 2. That my beloved has not only noticed this before me, but is more than willing to use this weakness against me. He is quite devious.

"Fine." I give into his demands. "But only until we arrive on academy grounds."

I ignore the faint smile that comes to those lips and look out the window. Since the changing of the seasons the world has become a spectrum of red and green hues. No more is it marked by the deep green and pinks of spring and summer. It is times like this that I wish that I could walk in the sunlight. I would walk hand in hand with my beloved in the faintly chilled air and kiss him beneath the golden and- as Senri calls it- "candy red" trees. It would be a nice change of scenery from the creaking trees and creeping shadows of the night. But those thoughts are just dreams… merely hopes and I shift my thoughts to the autumn and Halloween decorations that fill the town.

When we pass through the Cross Academy gates I wake Senri. He's slow to get up but does so without protest.

Once we arrive at the academy Senri and I make our way to the gate separating the Night Dormitory from the rest of the academy. There we are greeted by our fellow classmates with verbal welcomes and deep bows. I offer a small smile- one that I believe is required of me- and thank them. When I move through them to the front they part before me like waves.

Though I do not look behind me I can feel Senri's uneasiness. Since becoming my partner, he has been subjected to the same idolization as I. Even though this has been going on for months he still seems to be uncomfortable with the special treatment. I'm not so thrilled with it either. It was nice being at home and- with the exception of the sparse house servants- being treated as if I were just another person. There are no honorifics between Senri and I and I miss being treated on equal terms. I certainly cannot wait to return home.

"There you are, Kaname!" Takuma shows his over excitement at my arrival as he hugs me tightly. To be honest his attitude has always been like a breath of fresh air especially in comparison to the skirting around that everyone else does. And it is good to see that my friend has been able to retain his happy demeanor while carrying out his new dorm president duties.

"You act as if we didn't see each other just the other day." I tell him. Takuma shrugs, tells me that does not mean that he can't still miss me, and proceeds to go greet Senri.

While I have certainly missed things about this academy, I am quickly reminded of some of its more… irritating aspects. Before the gates even open I can already hear the thrilled screams and squeals of the Day class students. Once they do, the humans erupt into a series of cheers upon seeing us. They shriek our names and beg for even a glance in their direction as we walk by them to class. Yuki and Kiryu fight vigorously to keep them back as they reach out for a touch.

Today Senri and I are the main focus of this frenzy. These students have no idea about my and my beloved's relationship and know nothing about our absence. Upon seeing that we've returned they grow even more restless and while Yuki losses control of her side Kiryu forces his back with frightening glares and his off putting aura.

Yuki falls back and nearly hits the pavement. I catch her just in time though and brush her off. I don't realize how close Senri is behind me until I hear a faint growl over my shoulder. When I turn around he has already turned to walk away and disappears with Toya into the sea of fans.

I want to catch up with her, but I must go. "Be careful." I tell her and I leave as well.

Aside from the human students, another thing that I find grating are the class lectures. Much of the Night Class knows most- if not all- of the subjects that are taught to us during these times. However, - and like our appearances to the Day Class- it is a necessity. It is because of this sort of obligation that I'm usually able to pay attention during class, yet today I find my mind starting to wonder.

As the teacher drones on about something philosophical I turn my attention to the outside. Beyond the window panes and through the trees I can make out part of the Cross Academy rose garden. By this time of the year there are only a few roses still in bloom adding dots of dark red and yellows to the foliage. To think that a nearly a year ago I was debating about confessing my feelings to Senri. I sit back in my seat and think back with remarkable clarity the day that changed my life forever…

_The day had started out as just an average one. Senri had nearly bitten Takuma's wrist during our class break and had only stopped when he caught sight of me. Due to my past reactions to his antics, Senri paled and instantly withdrew from our friend. Afterwards a fed up Takuma pulled me aside and scolded me for my actions. _

"_You don't have to be so cruel to him, Kaname." Takuma chided me. I told him that I had no idea what he was talking about though it was a partial lie. I knew very well that I was harder on him than the rest of the Night Class, but I didn't think that I had gone too overboard. _

"_You can't be serious. You practically torture him every day!" cried Takuma._

"_Is that so?" _

_Takuma nodded. "Look, Kaname. I think Senri really likes you. He even- and don't tell him that I told you this- but he even mutter your name in his sleep sometimes."_

_This caught my attention. _

"_But he's not going to admit that to you out of nowhere and he's _definitely_ not going to pick up on your feelings for him. No offense, Kaname, but you can be harder to read than assembly instructions." I laughed but Takuma had a point. How could our relationship possibly hope to progress if we continued this… charade? With that reasoning I finally agreed to talk to Senri. Takuma was elated. _

_I spent the rest of the night in my room going over what I was going to say to Senri. The next day, after classes ended, I called my cousin to come with me. He looked back to Toya and Kain who only offered him shrugs and unsure looks. Behind them Takuma beamed with excitement. Before anyone could say or do anything to protect Senri from what they assumed was my wrath, Takuma urged them towards the dorms all the while shouting "good luck" in my direction. _

_Once we were alone Senri began rubbing his hands on his pants leg and tabbing his foot, a nervous habit. I suppose my silence didn't help this nervousness though because once we were left alone I began to grow apprehensive. Without meaning to I began pacing- walking down a stone pathway. Senri followed me, but I believe that it was only because he thought he should rather than he wanted to. By the time we had stopped- by the time I was able to gather my thoughts properly- we were in the rose garden. I hadn't even realized that I was going in its direction._

"_You… wanted to see me?" Senri asked when I remained silent. I turned to face him and the words that I had gone over in my head died on my tongue when I saw how absolutely stunning he was. The faint moonlight illuminated him perfectly in a silver glow and reflected in his eyes like deep endless pools. And in that moment I not only found myself wanting to drown in his gaze and never return, but realized- quite suddenly- that I didn't just cared for him. I had come to love him without even meaning to. _

_I wanted to kiss him then without a single confession. I wanted to take him into my arms and show him that rather than hate him I adored him more so than I had anyone else in this life. But instead of doing this right away I cleared my throat and, still staring into those beautiful blue eyes, confessed, "I've fallen in love with you, Senri." _

_He gawked at me and with each passing second that he stared in disbelief, my anxiety grew. What if Takuma was wrong and Senri didn't feel the same way? I had become terrified though I tried to retain my outward composure. After what seemed like an eternity Senri blushed and stammered that he loved me too. My heart swelled at hearing this and I breathed a sigh of relief. I was elated. _

_With the confession and doubt out of the way I leaned down and kissed him as I'd dreamt of doing for some time. Kissing Senri for the first time was… beyond words. It was everything that I had imagined it to be and more, and I felt as if I could continue to kiss him for years upon years without a single regret. I know that I was moving too fast at the time- just a few days ago I was punishing him for nonsense things- but I couldn't help but be consumed by desire._

_When I released him Senri's face was bright red. His eyes were wide in shock and he stammered uncontrollably. I became confused and asked him what was wrong. Had I moved too fast for his liking? Before I could ask him Senri pushed back against my chest and cried still red, "I'm not dreaming!" _

_I was stunned, then a little amused. He really thought that all of it was his imagination! I laughed which only made him blush brighter. Senri, embarrassed, covered his face with his hands and groaned. I pulled my mortified new lover into my arms and whispered in his ear, "No, you're not dreaming."Senri squirmed and snuggled himself further into my chest. When he at last looked back up at me I saw tears staining his flushed cheeks. My beloved was too sweet. _

_I kissed both of his cheeks and his lips again and told him once more that I loved him. Then I began to kiss him repeatedly until both he and I were certain that it wasn't a dream. _

Ruka taps me on my shoulder bringing me back to the present. Class has ended and our classmates are beginning to leave.

"Are you okay, Kaname-sama?" she asks me. Her eyes are filled with worry. "It's not like you to zone out during class."

I assure her that everything is okay and that I only need time to get used to lectures again. She accepts this and we leave for our next lesson. As opposed to my first class, my next one is with my love. Though he doesn't show it much on the outside I can tell that he is happy to see me too and waits by the classroom door as I draw near. I am just about to greet him when-

"Kaname-sama!" Yuki calls for me as she bounds up the hallway. She runs pass Serni and approaches me with joy.

"Hello, Yuki. How are you?" I greet her and I make a quick gesture for Ruka to go on.

Yuki is breathing heavily but bows despite me having told her not to. "I'm okay, Kaname-sama." She chimes. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to welcome you back earlier. Everything was just so crazy…er than usual!"

I chuckle. "It's okay, and yes the Day Class can get out of control at times. I'm just glad you're safe." She blushes slightly but this soon wears off.

We take a quick moment then to catch up. I ask her how her classes are going, if she's been getting enough sleep- of course she hasn't- and if she has made any new friends. She answers each of these questions cheerfully and when we're through- when Kiryu arrives to pull her away- I hug her and tell her that I will see her some other time.

Kiryu flashes a series of glares at me from over his shoulder as he and Yuki leave for the Headmaster's office. Once they are gone I return my attention to Senri though his expression isn't the same as it was before. Now he's frowning and I am dumbfounded upon seeing his troubled expression.

"Senri?" I ask. "What's wrong?"

Senri shakes his head though his expression remains the same. "It's nothing." He huffs yet he turns away from me when I try to caress him.

"I just… really don't want to be here." He says.

Before I can question what he means by this he sighs and retreats into the classroom. My beloved retains this odd behavior for the rest of the school day but, despite my best efforts, refuses to tell me why. I soon decide that it is best that I just remain vigilant until this passes.

**Author's comments:**

**I know pocky isn't generally thought of as being candy, but I figured Kaname wouldn't really know that. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Senri):

"She really doesn't know when to give up, does she?"

"Who?"

"That Cross girl." I answer.

Takuma gets up from his bed (Kaname's former bed) and walks over to me. He looks out of the window. A distance away is the field where the Day Class students learn to ride horses. Unsurprisingly Cross is failing miserably. She can't even stay on her horse for more than a minute without it throwing her off.

"I highly doubt it." Takuma says. "She's been pretty determined for as long as I can remember."

Huh? …Oh that's right; he has known Cross for a while, just like Kaname…

"Her determination doesn't mean much when she doesn't have anything to show for it." I tell him. From what I've heard she's accomplished little to nothing in her life. How she's made it this far in school is probably only because of her father's position.

"That's pretty harsh. I'm sure she has."

I shrug. "Doesn't seem like it." Cross is able to stay on for five minutes this time before falling into the dirt. "She can't even stay on a horse."

"That's probably because you have the window open." He reaches over and closes it. "You know the horses get agitated when they can sense us."

"Hm." I might remember someone telling me that once…

"So what are we _really_ talking about here, Senri?" Takuma asks me.

"I thought we were talking about Cross' failures." I reply and stroll away from the window arms still folded over my chest.

Behind me Takuma closes the curtains. "Are you sure? Because to me it seems like we're talking about Yuki's and Kaname's closeness; specifically, how close they were yesterday."

I huff, pick up one of his manga books, and plop down in an armchair. This storyline doesn't make much sense to me.

"I haven't even thought about it since it happened." I tell him.

"Really now?" He smirks. "You're telling me that you haven't thought about her since she hugged Kaname in front of you and you stormed into the classroom angry and pouted in the corner?"

"I didn't storm into class. I strutted in. There's a difference… and I didn't pout; I sat in the corner because I wanted to rest against the wall without people bothering me."

Takuma laughs. "Oh okay." But it's obvious that he doesn't believe. I'm not even sure if I believe myself and this bothers me endlessly.

"So shall I dispel the rumors that Senri Shiki is jealous of Yuki Cross then?" I look up from the book.

"People are saying that I'm jealous of her?"

Takuma nods. "Just a few people like Aido. Ruka claims that you have no reason to be while Kain thinks that we should just stay out of your business." He takes his book back and sits on the arm of the chair.

"For once Ruka is right; I have no reason to be jealous of that human. Kaname married me, not her. Besides, jealousy is a meaningless emotion. If Kaname wanted to run off with that girl, me being jealous wouldn't stop him."

Takuma shakes his head. "Tsk tsk tsk, Senri. That's just the stoic in you."

"It's the sensible side of me." I look at the time. "It's almost time for me to go."

"You never told me what your first job back is."

"It's not really a job. Rima and I are just going for a fitting for that upcoming show."

"Oh. Well, you still must be excited to go back."

I stretch and yawn then kneel in the chair. "I am." I say as I pull at Takuma's collar. "Mizuki's crying has been driving me crazy and I've been feeling unbearably stagnant for the longest."

"That makes sense. I know how much you hate loud noises." Takuma says. He tilts his head back. "One more question though. Why do you still need my blood? Don't get me wrong, I like it when you visit me but doesn't Kaname feed you?"

"Not since he's starting giving most of his blood to Mizu."

I sink my fangs into Takuma's throat. At first the blood comes out in short spurts- matching his heartbeat- but as I bite deeper it starts to flow over my tongue. Even though my friend's blood isn't nearly as delicious as Kaname's, I still like drinking it. It's really sweet with a slight tang to it.

"You guys should hire a donor." Takuma suggests. It's a pretty good idea and I make a mental note to talk about this with Kaname as I continue to drink.

Once I'm done feeding I go meet up with Rima. She's in her dorm room with Ruka who, ever since I've gotten with Kaname, has been practically walking on eggshells around me. As usual nowadays she greets me it's with a partial halfhearted bow. She's even acting as if she's afraid to look me in the eyes. Now Ruka and I have never been close friends, but this is ridiculous. In fact, the way everyone has been treating me since Kaname and I got together- with the exception to Takuma, Rima, and sometimes Kain- has been ridiculous. It's not like my status as an aristocrat has changed, but unfortunately not many people seem to understand this. I've come to realize that as long as I'm Kaname's "beloved" most other vampires will, like Ruka, continue to tiptoe around me.

"You ready, Rima?" I ask her.

She slips on her shoes. "Yeah." As is routine with fittings she doesn't have on any makeup. Her hair is pinned back rather than being in her usual pigtails and she doesn't have on any perfume. All she has on is a simple slip over dress, flats, and a coat. All I have on is a sweater (which Kaname "insisted" on), jeans, and a pair of "boat shoes"; nothing that will take too long for me to take off or put back on.

Akira-san is waiting for us outside the dorm. She's on her phone when we approach but quickly hangs up as we climb into the back.

"So are you ready for your first day back, Senri-san?" I almost wish people will stop asking me this question.

"Yes. It's no big deal though. This is practically nothing." I respond.

"That's good to hear. Now today's schedule is pretty light. So far I only have you two scheduled for the fitting."

"So far?" Rima asks.

"Yes. I've been trying to negotiate a gig. No such luck so far but I'm not giving up so easily!"

An actual job sounds good and all, but at the same time I'm already pretty tired. Kaname wouldn't let me go to bed until I finished my homework while Mizuki seemed fussier than usual. Between the two of them I barely got any sleep. Still, if Akira-san can get me another job I'll gladly work through the exhaustion and this small sense of insecurity to make it work. Actually I need to make it work for this fitting too. Even though this is just a simple fitting session there will be people watching and observing. Who's the next big thing? What model has lost their touch? Models sizing up other models. In other words, it's dog eat dog world in the modeling industry and I need to show everyone that despite everything that's happened this past year, I still haven't lost my touch.

The fitting session is held in a large studio office. Upon arriving Rima and I are instantly pulled into the throng. We're told to strip down to our underwear and are handed various outfits to try on.

"Here try this on."

"Turn around. Turn back."

"Strike a pose."

"Okay, now try to walk like you're on the runway."

"What do you think?"

"I like it."

"I don't much care for it. Try another outfit."

"Maybe it's the jacket?"

Designers and assistants twist and turn their mouths as they examine me. I'm handed various clothing articles to try on, sometimes even having to mix and match predetermined garments. Every so often a model will walk by and welcome me back or say how good it is to see me but that's all there is terms of casual conversation.

Once the designers finally find an outfit that they like on me they switch from arguing about which jacket they want me to wear to what kind of accessories. In the end I'm assigned to wear a crimson leather vest with a black form fitting waist coat that will be kept open. I'll have on crimson leather gloves and skinny black pants with a series of thin gold chains hanging from them and a gold design sowed along the bottom. A series of gold earrings (some of them fake piercings) will be hanging from my ears. This will be along with the anticipated fashion piece that the designer herself will personally have me fitted for tomorrow.

I'm relieved once my fitting is finally over and instantly go to take a nap against the wall as Rima finishes hers. I'm woken up shortly after by my manager who cheerfully tells me that she's gotten me a photo shoot gig. It's for a menswear magazine that I've posed for in the past. Apparently the model that was supposed to be in the shoot was a human who got food poisoning at the last minute. Now they're one man short and would be "absolutely thrilled" if I would model for them. I accept the job and on the way there try to get into the mood. I guess it was a good thing I practiced posing in the mirror the other day... it didn't feel as silly as it sounds…

Anyway, um, the photo shoot is thankfully indoors and is being taken in a library. The previous model and I are about the same size and with a few adjustments the garment that he was supposed to wear fits me well enough. In fact, everything is going well enough for my first day back which is a relief… or at least it _was_ going great until- while in the makeup chair- I hear a familiar voice. I'm severely hoping and wishing (and whatever else I need to do) that this isn't who I think it is when the voice draws closer and _his_ face appears in the mirror.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is this really _the_ Senri Shiki whom I see?" He grins and leans against the makeup table.

I sigh. "Hey, Alec."

"It's been a while." He says. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine." I reply though I make it a point not to look in his direction.

"That's good to hear. I heard you got married... Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I also heard that you had a baby." His eyes rake over my body. "Though I must say that for someone who just had a child, you still look pretty damn good."

This compliment would mean a hell of a lot more if Alec wouldn't say almost anything for a chance to get me in bed. It's for this reason that I only give a halfhearted thank you and continue to remain mostly indifferent during the rest of our conversation.

As I finish up in wardrobe Alec catches me up with what's been going on in the industry: Some designer that I hardly ever paid attention to has retired. Two other models beside me have recently had babies. Another model whom I don't really like has switched to acting, etc etc. Most of these things I've already learned from Rima though I don't bother telling him this. After I'm ready Alec and I head to the set where the photographer directs us on where he'd like us.

"Alright, I want you two settled around the reading desk." I think the photographer says. I can hardly understand him due to his thick accent. "Alec, I want you sitting down with a book. Pretend you are reading intently. Senri, I want you perched on the edge of the desk beside Alec. Flirt with him." Oh boy, Alec just _loves_ hearing that. The joy is written plain on his face and he flashes me a flirtatious look. Jeez.

With our instructions having been given, the fashion shoot begins. Alec picks up a book from the stack already placed on the desk and sits in the wooden chair. As he flips to a random page I sit on the edge of the wood and start playing with his hair.

"Good, good." The photographer says. "Now look alluring, Senri. Yes, like that. You are lithe seductive boy- like boy nymph- trying to seduce older student."

I don't realize how much I've missed being in front of the camera until it begins to snap pictures. Flashes of dazzling lights as the photographer snaps his pictures. I try not to shun away from it as my nocturnal eyes burn. Alec keeps a straight face as he continues to pretend reading the book. Meanwhile I comb my fingers through his blond hair and trail my hand lightly down his cheek. I touch his shoulder and play with the collar of his shirt. Every touch and every caress is just for the shoot though; or at least for me it is. I'm not quite so sure if it's the same for Alec. I realize this in the midst of the shoot when he looks at me with this almost yearning look. I'm really anxious for this to be over now.

On top of not wanting to risk Alec getting the wrong idea, I'm getting _so_ exhausted. The photoshoot seems to take forever though between the costume changes and such. Another male model ends up arriving late for the last session so Alec and I have to wait for him to get through with hair and wardrobe in order to finish the rest of the shoot.

"I see you haven't lost your touch." Alec says as we wait.

"You seem shocked."

Alec shakes his head. "Relieved." He looks me up and down again. "You know; I wasn't lying when I said you still look good."

"…I know." I say just as the third model comes out.

Once everything is done and over with it's almost evening. Gates open at 5 p.m. Rima and I will hardly have enough time to get ready for classes before its time to join the others. It's needless to say that I will not be getting that nap.

Akira-san rushes us to Cross Academy after the shoot and tells me that she will e-mail me a copy of today's photos. In the Moon Dormitory I rush to Kaname's old dorm room/Takuma's new dorm room to get ready. I'm slowly making it a habit to leave things here like extra school uniforms and hastily get dressed with a little help from Takuma to make things go faster. As he helps me with my cufflinks I remember something and start looking around the room for my phone. I try not the think about all the- um- things that Kaname and I have done on this very bed as I dig through the decorative pillows.

"I need to call Kaname and let him know not to wait on me."

"There's no need for that." Takuma says. "Kaname's already here."

I look back at Takuma. "He is?" I figured he would have at least called me.

"Mmhm. He arrived about an hour or so ago. Yuki fell ill shortly after you left and Kaname rushed over as soon as the Headmaster alerted him." I try my hardest to ignore this strange feeling swelling up inside of me and refuse to believe that it's jealousy. "I think he's at the Headmaster's house right now trying to tend to her." Takuma picks up his briefcase book bag and heads for the door. "Anyway, we should go ahead and head down. Don't want to be late!"

That human really doesn't know when to give up...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Kaname):

"It seems her fever is starting to go down." Kaien says as he takes her temperature.

"But she's still ill." I remind him and I ring out a cold cloth to place on her forehead.

Yuki whimpers and twists and turns, but for the most part it seems the cloth is helping. Still, it is only temporary comfort. For any hope that she'll get better we will need a doctor.

"I called for one earlier but she won't be able to come until tomorrow morning." Kaien informs me.

I ask that he calls me the moment she arrives.

"Are you sure?"

I glance back at him. Why wouldn't I be?

"Well, you have a family of your own now, Kaname. Don't you think you should be with them?" He says. "I can just relay the diagnosis after all."

But that won't do. I want- no, need to be by Yuki's side. It will drive me mad with worry otherwise.

"What about Senri? Are you so certain that he will be able to care for Mizu-chan by himself?"

"I'll only be here long enough to hear what the doctor has to say, then I will leave and return home. Senri should be able to tend to Mizuki for that long."

"I see…" There is a question on the tip of his tongue now. It is plain to see and almost just as easy to know.

"His depression has gotten better." I assure him. "I'll admit that it was difficult in the beginning with his sudden detachment the baby, but the therapy has truly helped."

Kaien nods. "Okay. If you say so." He then sighs and pulls his shawl tighter around him. He gazes down at Yuki. "I hope this isn't too serious." He worries. I am desperately wishing the same thing and it pains me that I cannot do more to help her. Even with my powers of healing, I can only offer small reliefs to her symptoms. Is this how humans feel all the time? So weak and vulnerable?

The beeping of my cellphone interrupts my thoughts. It is a text message from Takuma. It seems a group of Night Class students have taken advantage of my absence to "poke the bear" so to speak. Takuma is trying his best to break up the commotion, but it will only be a matter of time before Kiryu- nearly rapid without Yuki to calm him- snaps and makes the situation worse.

"You should go, Kaname." Kaien advises.

"Yes, it seems the Night Class is back to being unable to function without me." How they managed to last while I was away is well beyond me. Regardless, it seems things are back to normal now. How tedious.

I kneel back down at Yuki's bedside. "I'm afraid that I have to go now." I tell her gently. She moans and opens her eyes. They water with tears and the light that has always shined so brightly in them has dimmed. I pet her hair. "The Night Class needs me, but I'll be back tomorrow morning. I promise."

She offers a weakened smile and says so sweetly. "Goodnight, Kaname-sama." Just like when she was little.

"Goodnight, Yuki." And I kiss her forehead. It is still burning.

I turn to Kaien. "If anything changes with her condition…"

"You will be the first to know." He continues.

"Thank you."

With one final look at my dear Yuki, I leave and travel to the main building.

I truly do not want to leave- I believe this much is clear-, but I am afraid of the consequences otherwise. Kiryu could end up hurt or killed by the Night Class, and if that were to happen I fear that Yuki would blame and hate me for it. If she did I know that I wouldn't be able to stand it, and so with that fear in mind I force myself to hurry to the classrooms and hope and pray that her condition doesn't worsen while I am away.

Within a few minutes of leaving the headmaster's home I arrive at the main building. Upon my arrival I find a fight already underway. Kiryu has drawn his gun and points it at an aristocrat who bares her fangs. Takuma is trying to defuse the situation but despite his attempts the fight is not postponed for much longer.

The young student lunges at Kiryu, but before she can reach him or he pull the trigger I intervene. With great speed I step between them and with one hand grab the woman all the while knocking away Kiryu's weapon with the other. The gun goes off and instantly I feel the sting of the bullet's magic as it passes over my shoulder. The sound of the gunshot rings in my ears.

"Kuran-sama!" The woman gasps. She squirms in my grasp but I hold her tightly by the throat.

"For years I have dreamed of peace between us and the humans, and it was for this purpose that I created the Night Class. Yet, for all my hard work I am greeted with this shameless behavior?" It was a rhetorical question, but one of the students speak up.

"K-Kuran-sama," He stammers. I glance to him. "This isn't what you think. We were just… we were only joking around. We didn't mean to-"

"Is that what you call this?" I frown but release the girl. She falls to her knees and gasps for air. "I will not see my goals shattered simply because you felt the need to 'joke around'." I pause and look around at their faces; at the faces of those that I have placed my hopes upon and declare, "Those who first prompted this incident shall be punished. Until that time, I want everyone to return to their classes. _Now_."

With a bow they scatter to the shadows. I turn to Kiryu and tell him, with as much repose as possible, that he is no longer needed.

He sneers. "I'm not one of your fucking dogs, Kuran." He snarls but I shake my head.

"I was simply allowing you get back to your life. I wasn't trying to be rude." I state but he is still angry. In fact, he is always angry which is why I sometimes wonder if he can even muster a smile.

It's at this moment that Takuma soon steps in and convinces Kiryu to return to patrol. At first it doesn't seem likely, but after a moment of silent glaring he finally holsters his weapon.

"Keep your people out of my sight." He growls then turns and leaves taking that uneasy aura with him. It's only once he's gone that I become aware of another familiar presence. It is Senri's. I'd know it anywhere.

I look around and soon notice my love standing further down the hallway. The pale silver light pouring in from the window makes him easily captivating and the moment I see him I smile. I approach him.

"Good afternoon." I greet and embrace him. I kiss his mouth and realize, quite suddenly, that this is the first time that I have seen or spoken to him all day. How senseless of me.

"How was work?" I ask him. He doesn't answer right away, but tells me that it was fine.

"How was yours?"

"Let's just say that it could have gone better." I reply. "Mizuki kept me up for most of the night, but calmed down after a few hours."

"Oh."

"Yes, I was only able to get about two hours of sleep before the headmaster called me. Yuki fell ill during class."

"…Oh."

I lean back and look down at him. "Is something wrong?" I don't know why I ask though. Senri has never been one to voice his troubles.

His gaze flickers down for just a second. It's a tell that he is about to lie.

"No. It's nothing." He tells me.

"Are you sure?"

He nods. "I'm just tired."

"From trying on clothes?"

He shoots me a quick glare but sighs. Sometimes I feel like there's a wall between us. We're not communicating as well as we should; I'm aware of it. At the same time, however, I'm not entirely sure how to remedy this.

"Well, we only have one more class left, dear." I brush aside a lock of hair from his face. "So for the sake of your grades, please stay awake."

I'm leaning down to plant a kiss on his cheek when I hear him mutter, "My grades are fine."

Once again I pull away. "C's aren't fine, Senri. You can do better."

"I am doing better. I'm going back to work." He claims.

I didn't mean for what I said to offend him, but it's clear that I have. Quickly I back trace and apologize.

"I'm sorry, Senri. I'm only worrying over you like you know I do at times." I nuzzle his hair. "I didn't mean to upset you."

He sighs heavily, but says that it's fine. Senri then turns his attention to my shoulder.

"Does it hurt?" He asks me. At first I don't realize what he means. Once I do I smile and tease him.

"If it does, will you kiss it to make it feel better?" I smirk.

"If I did, it wouldn't matter." He says. "I'm not the one with the healing powers." My dear boy; he isn't very good at flirting.

"No, that's not what I-"

"Class is about to start, you two!" Takuma chimes in down the hall. I take Senri's hand and guide him into the classroom, trying to forget what may have been our first potential argument.

During lecture Senri nods off more than twice. I preoccupy myself during the class with both trying to keep him up, and wondering how Yuki is fairing. Sometimes my mind drifts off to the radiating pain in my shoulder and arm, but despite its ache it is hardly bothersome. I have felt pain far worse in a past life…

_**Author's comments:**_

Towards the beginning of the chapter Kaname mentions depression in regards to Senri. When he says this, he- I am referring to postpartum depression which some mothers (or in this case baby bearing males) suffer from shortly after having a baby. Some of the symptoms of PPD include insomnia (which is one reason why Kaname is so worried about Senri still being so tired), the inability to bond with the baby, the feeling that they won't be able to handle being a parent, etc. So, Senri developed this condition very shortly after Mizuki was born, but is undergoing therapy to lessen his symptoms. So… yeah… that's what he meant and that's why the headmaster was worried about Senri being left alone with the baby.

Also, I am not making light of postpartum depression by adding it into the story so please don't think so.


End file.
